Pinkish Midnight
by hentaiftw66
Summary: Fumikage is paired with Mina for a practical assignment. How will the two polar opposites overcome this task? Will their relationship end with the project? For the first question you'll find out eventually. For the second fuck no this is a romance fic. Not gonna lie I picked Mina and Fumikage just cuz it doesn't really make sense and its interesting. Manga spoilers for sure.
1. Chapter One: The Assignment

**I know some people don't read these but I'm putting one anyway this is my first time writing something like this. I can't promise that characters won't be OOC because I simply am not used to writing a story based around pre-existing characters. Now that my noob disclaimer is out of the way I'm sure you can tell who I paired together based on the title. This is obviously shipping Sen Kaibara and Tooru Hagakure. Lmao I kid its our resident edgelord Fumikage Tokoyami and the acidic chatterbox Mina Ashido. I hope anyone who stumbles across this enjoys and I do appreciate criticism just try and be polite about it if you can. Without further ado let's begin**

 _'thoughts'_

"speaking"

 ** _'dark shadow thoughts'_**

 **"dark shadow speaking"**

Revelry in the dark. It was a phrase that Fumikage Tokoyami lived by as well as something that he would sometimes say in order to calm himself down when agitated, ease his nerves when stressed or nervous, or sometimes just to say something dramatic -although he'd never admit that last bit even if his life depended on it- but that's neither here nor there. Contrary to popular belief the phrase does hold a meaning that is important to him. It means that all sense of liveliness is surrounded and smothered by darkness. He lives by this phrase with his interests in dark literature such as but not limited to the works of Edgar Allan Poe, music with dark undertones to it like certain songs by Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold, and Slipknot although his taste in music is not limited to metal. He is also very much a night owl, no pun intended, and is a firm believer in the fact that morning people simply are not human. He only owns clothes that have black or dark grey as the primary colors. Even his feathers are black fortifying his belief in his signature phrase. The only item of his that had any color was his red ribbon that he kept around his neck. It was a greatly treasured possession of his despite clashing with his mantra. The reason for this is that his parents got it for him as a present for being accepted into UA. Now I'm sure you're wondering 'what brought about this obsession with darkness?' and it isn't what you'd expect. The reason is his quirk. You see quirks related to darkness have been scientifically proven to alter brain chemistry to have a darker thought process which leads to many dark quirk users becoming villains. Fumikage however instead channeled that inner darkness through his interests, style, and demeanor rather than his emotions which kept him on the path to heroism. Now why is this information important you ask? Simple it explains how he reacts to being partnered with one Mina Ashido for a class assignment. Now lets get on to that yea.

This morning when class started Aizawa announced a new project. "Alright settle down class is in session and I don't need any interruptions." said a very tired and slightly hung over Eraserhead. After the class quieted down in 3 seconds (at which Aizawa inwardly smirked) he began speaking again. "Throughout your time at UA you have had plenty of experience dealing with people whose skills and quirks you don't know. Take the League of Villains and the provisional license exam for examples" to which the class nodded. "Well for this assignment we'll be doing something a little different. Instead of dealing with unknowns this project is to prepare you for dealing with well known villains whose quirks are already known". Some of the cough cough less intelligent members of the class gained looks of confusion while the more intellectual ones caught on. However Fumikage noticed one reaction that was a little different then the rest.

' _Midoriya looks like he's about to explode with excitement, while intriguing this reaction is not unexpected as this practically caters to his strengths'_

This thought process confused the avian boy's quirk though as Darkshadow asked **_'Whaddya mean Fumi I know the kid's punches hit like a freight train but the same can be said of Blondie McSplosion too?'_**

Inwardly chuckling at the dark beast's nickname for Bakugo, Fumikage replied _'I am not referring to his combat strengths but his intellectual ones. Midoriya is very in-depth when analyzing quirks so this project is a castle hosting a mad banquet of darkness where he is the king who feasts the most.'_

Darkshadow acknowledged his friend and user with a grunt as Aizawa continued to explain the project. "This project will be done in pairs and is practical not written. You and a partner will be pitted against another pair and you will have a week to strategize and prepare to face your opponent in battle." This prompted the ever robotic Tenya Iida to shoot his hand up and ask "Sir how will we know who are the heroes and who are the villains?"

"Each pair will treat their opponents like villains I can't be bothered to determine which pairs will be heroes and which will be villains"

After that answer a hand raised to ask another question. The person to whom this hand was attached was the opposite of Fumikage in every way. Bright where he was dark, social where he was solitary, expressive where he was stoic. This was Mina Ashido. "Will we be choosing our partners?" she asked with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes. This hope however was dashed not a second later.

"Partners will be picked at random there will be no trade offs and no switches your stuck with who you get." the sleep deprived teacher deadpanned. "Now let's get you set up with your partners" the list read as such:

Mashirao Ojiro and Mezo Shoji

V.S.

Rikido Sato and Denki Kaminari

Tooru Hagakure and Tenya Iida

V.S.

Ochako Uraraka and Eijiro Kirishima

Yuga Aoyama and Kyoka Jiro

V.S.

Koji Koda and Hanta Sero

Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta

V.S.

Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki

Fumikage Tokoyami and Mina Ashido

V.S.

Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu

Fumikage and Darkshadow shared one singular thought at their matchup.

 _'We're screwed'_

 ** _'We're screwed'_**

 **Well that's the end of that I do obviously intend to make this a multi chapter fic I just don't know how long I'll make it. As I said at the beginning I do welcome criticism however this more or less experimental for me to see if I wanna write some more of these. If any reader has any suggestions or requests feel free to let me know and I'll take them into consideration. However I will not be doing anything quirk related with any member of class 1-B whose quirk has not been explained in the manga. I'm not creative enough to try and whip up an interesting quirk for them. If anyone reads this lil fic of mine thanks for reading and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Start of A Plan

**I'm gonna be completely real I have no plans of following the canon of the story simply because I can't be fucked to go through the entire manga again just to get all the details right. There will be mentions of it just like there was last chapter idk how many mentions but there will be mentions at least at certain points. I'm making another chapter cuz I had a lot of fun banging out the first chapter during my free time at work so here we go.**

' _We're screwed_ '

 **' _We're screwed_**

There are multiple reasons for this shared thought between user and quirk. Darkshadow's reasoning is simple, he doesn't wanna be on the recieving end of Izuku's One for All enhanced punches and for good reason. Fumikage's reasons are a bit different though.

' _This is quite possibly one of the most atrocious match-ups we could have gotten. With Midoriya's analytical skills, combat strength, and knowledge of my quirk paired with Yaoyorozu's intellect and her ability to create anything this battle is most certainly in their favor.'_

 _ **'Don't forget that we have lil miss chatterbox as a partner. I don't mean to be rude'** 'That's a lie' **'but she ain't exactly the sharpest cookie in the crayon box if you catch my drift'**_

As much as Fumikage preferred to avoid thinking lowly of his classmates he couldn't deny that Darkshadow had a point. Mina's grades were consistently at the bottom of the class, and judging from her practical exam against Nezu, fighting opponents that outmatch her intellectually causes her to panic and run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Sometimes metaphorically or like her practical exam with Denki quite literally. It also didn't help her case that she never seemed to have a care in the world since she was more interested in gossip and socializing rather than academics. However Ashido had her own thoughts on their pairing and match up as well.

 _'Oh my god we are so dead. So very dead. How am I supposed to find a work around for Midoriya and Yaomomo AND keep up with someone like Tokoyami it just isn't possible. Midoriya and Tokoyami outclass me in combat. Yaomomo, Midoriya, and Tokoyami are all leagues above me grade wise. I am so dead!'_

While she never really showed it her performance during the practical exam and the fact that she she had some of the lowest grades in the class hit her quite hard. It's not that she didn't try its just that focusing on academics was very difficult to do. Her attentionspan was unnaturally short and school just all in all wasn't interesting and couldn't keep her attention. The most her grades improved was with her study session with Yaoyorozu and even then it still wasn't enough.

As the classes rolled by these both partners were plagued by these thoughts of negativity. They both believed they had the worst matchup possible with the partner they were completely incompatible with. Mina had all but given up, Fumikage however wasn't entirely deterred. He was deterred alright but not entirely. So it came as a surprise to Mina when the avian headed edgelord approached her at lunch. In fact it stopped her from banging her head into the table before it even began.

"Oh Tokoyami whaddya need buddy?" Mina asked with a very convincing fake smile that almost no one caught. ALMOST everyone.

"I was wondering when would be a good time to discuss how we should go about Mr. Aizawa's practical assignment. We have an atrocious disadvantage considering our opponents and should attempt to mitigate it in anyway possible."

Mina perked up at this not knowing that Fumikage considered her a slight disadvantage but not nearly as overpowering as their opponents.

"Well would right after classes be fine. Some of the homework we had was a little confusing so I figured 'Hey Tokoyami has pretty good grades maybe he'd be willing to help' so we can discuss our practical and I could have a good tutor then bada bing bada boom two bird with one stone ya know?" Fumikage quirked an eyebrow at her request, but Mina took it a different way.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't to be so insensitive oh my god I can't believe I sai-"

"Ashido relax I took no offense from your metaphor, I was simply intrigued that you found me to be a suitable tutor. Surely others could do a better job at assisting you?"

This caused Mina to blink a few times before letting out a sigh of relief. "Well normally I ask Yaomomo for help, but seeing as we're enemies for a week I didn't think she'd appreciate me poking and prodding ya know?"

Fumikage could definitely see the logic in it as it could be percieved as a way to try and gleen information out of an opponent so he agreed that they would meet in her room after class so they could discuss how to proceed with their project. He also agreed to tutor Ashido and was flattered that although he was an alternative out of convenience he was still a viable alternative. Once that was out of the way they went back to their normal groups for the rest of lunch. Classes rolled by once more and once they were done both partners went to their respective rooms to get changed before they began.

Tokoyami changed into simple black pants, all black converse, and a black shirt with a skull design on it. All black check, edgy design check. He then proceeded to Mina's room. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before she opened the door. She had changed into a black tank top with the word 'Acid' written across it in pink letters and denim shorts. After a quick greeting Mina invited the boy in and they began their discussion

"First off we should address our own weaknesses before trying to overcome those of our adversaries. Is this acceptable?" asked Fumikage.

"Oh yea that totally makes sense great idea dude is it cool if I go first?" the pink skinned girl requested. After recieving a nod from Tokoyami she began.

"Well first off is that if I make too much acid it becomes painful to produce more, but that's easy to avoid, um I don't have the best of attentionspans unfortunately and I'm not exactly a genius either." she said dejectedly. "If I may interject" the edgelord asked to which Mina nodded "I believe another weakness of yours is that you're quick to panic when faced with an intellectually superior adversary such as principal Nezu."

Her response to this was a simple "Guilty" as she hung her head down. Seeing her disappointment Fumikage decided to go over his own weaknesses.

"Due to Darkshadow's nature he is quite weak to light which resulted in my loss to Bakugo. While I have slightly mitigated me weakness to martial combat with Black Anhk I still lack the experience that Midoriya does."

This caused Mina to perk up as she never thought the avian boy had weaknesses. This raised a question however.

"So what do we do about it?"

It was a simple question, but it was also very daunting. However Tokoyami had an answer to this.

"I believe I should be the one to handle direct combat especially with Midoriya. While you are athletic and quick you don't have many options to deal with Midoriya if he gets close." Mina planned to follow his lead but had a question. "How are you going to fight both Midoriya and Yaomomo?"

"A fair question, but Yaoyorozu doesn't have any means of combatting Darkshadow which makes the task far less daunting."

However Mina had another very good question. "Didn't she create flashbombs to use against Aizawa though?"

Darkshadow took this has his que to appear. **"You're an idiot Fumi"** "How did I not think of that" Fumikage said before slamming his head into her desk.

"W-well lets think of how to deal with that later yea I think we made some pretty decent headway" Mina said slightly startled at Fumimage's action. The boy murmured his age old mantra before agreeing and began to help the girl with her homework. After helping her she thanked him for the help and he thanked her for her insight before leaving. As he left her primary thought was ' _Fumi is a cute nickname'_ before her face gained a lilac tone and she decided to try and call it a night.

Meanwhile as Fumikage was walking back to his room Darkshadow decided to tease his user.

 ** _'You think she's cute'_**

 _'Silence'_

 ** _'That wasn't a no'_**

 _'We are not talking about this'_

 ** _'Spoilsport'_**

Fumikage did however find Mina quite attractive although he had no plans of voicing this opinion at the moment he may perhaps voice it in the future.

 **And chapter two is done yay. Idk how I'm gonna do the rest of this I'll probably think about it during my free time at work. That's all folks and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	3. Chapter Three: Difficult Feelings

**Chapter 3 is here as always if you have any suggestions for this story that you would like to see feel free to let me know. Also let me know if you have any suggestions or requests for any future stories and I will try and keep em in mind and see if I can do em. Now without further ado let's get into it.**

A couple days have passed since Fumikage's and Mina's first meet up for Aizawa's practical project. They met up after class everyday to discuss how they could defeat or at least hold their own against Izuku and Momo. Afterwards Fumikage would help Mina out with her homework before they would call it a night. While it's too soon to for either student to tell this arrangement is the beginning of great academic strides for Mina. On the third day before leaving however Fumikage had a question Mina could have never expected.

"Ashido would you like to discuss what has been troubling you?"

Mina's eyes widened with surprise. "W-what are you talkin about I don't have any thing that's bothering me in particular." she said trying to play it off not suspecting that Fumikage had her figured out.

 **"What he's talking about is that he's noticed your bright ass smiles lacking the extra oomph they usually have, chatterbox so are you gonna take him up on his offer or what** Darkshadow stated matter-of-factly. If it was possible Mina's eyes widened even further and she adopted a look and demeanor of nervousness.

"While that is not how I would have liked to phrase it Darkshadow is correct" **"Of course I am"** "when I approached you at lunch a few days ago your smile, which normally is as bright as the sun itself, had an undertone of darkness that did not belong on such a bright expression." the avian boy said as dramatically as one would expect. This however caused Mina to look down in disappointment since she didn't want to bother anyone with her problems. Seeing this Fumikage said something else which garnered a different reaction completely.

"If you do not wish to speak of this that is acceptable just know that the offer is there and always available. Despite being polar opposites I have grown fond of you Ashido. Dare I say I consider you a friend and it is to my understanding that friends help one another in times of sorrow. Goodnight my friend I look forward to our collaberation tomorrow". Fumikage took his leave after saying this and left Mina with much to think about. Like her avian partner she too had begun to "grow fond" of him and would very much like to be his friend. 'Or maybe even something more' the self-proclaimed Alien Queen thought with a fierce blush. Over their short time working together she's admittedly developed a small crush on the boy. Be it his dramatic nature, his formal speech, even his bird head he was so different from her that it unexplicably attracted her. After clearing her head she knew what she had to do.

Meanwhile Fumikage had his own thoughts on the matter. He was mostly berating himself for making her feel uncomfortable and potentially making her feel worse. Darkshadow didn't particularly care for this thought process however.

 _ **'Fumi, buddy, great user of mine, take a fucking chill pill you did nothing wrong'**_ _'Did you not see the look on her face Darkshadow she looked like her mood greatly worsened from me "doing nothing wrong" as you put it'_ _ **'Dude she was caught unaware you'd look exactly the same if you were in her position. Well minus the horns. And the pink skin. And the pink hair. And the ti-'**_ _'Ok ok I get your point just please for the love of all that is dark and dreary do not continue that thought process.'_ _ **'Alright I admit I went a lil far, but you get my point. You were trying to be what's it called oh yea a decent human being. She can't fault you for that no matter how much you think otherwise.'**_ _'Perhaps you are right it's just that a faked smile does not suit her' **'Can't argue with ya there'** 'she should be happy buzzing about with energy not trapped in whatever dark thoughts have her mood dampened'_ _ **'Alright Fumi I'm gonna need you to not interrupt me on this cuz I'm gonna drop an A1 knowledge bomb on ya ass. You. Like. Her. As in more than just a friend. As in you wanna hold hands, and cuddle, and all that sappy shit people don't normally associate with you and the sooner you recognize it the better it'll be for you. And before you argue your mood drastically improves when you're around her. Believe me I know.**_ _'You aren't going to let me silence you on this are you?'_ _ **'Boy you better believe that shit'**_ _'Fine I do in fact find Mina Ashido to be attractive and a suitable romantic partner. Is your amusement sated?'_ _ **'Quite sated thank you. Now I'm not telling you that ya gotta tell her the next time you see her. What I am telling you is that ya gotta acknowledge this fact and get to know her better maybe hang with her outside of class and then see where things go. I'm not gonna rush yer feelings Fumi I know how you are. I just wanna help push you in the right direction.**_ _'You seem more talkative than usual today. But I appreciate your help Darkshadow I truly do.'_ _ **'Of course what are partners for'**_ _'Right you are. Thank you partner.'_ The inner discussion between quirk and user ended a few minutes after they got back to their room. After getting changed to go to bed Fumikage heard a knock on his door. He didn't know who to expect, but it certainly wasn't her.

"Uh hey Tokoyami is it cool if I take you up on your offer."

 **Sick chapter 3 is done. I hope that those reading this enjoyed. Yea I skipped a couple of days primarily cuz I didn't want to write a whole 5-7 days of interaction soley based around this project. I'm probably going to do other skips too because I am not overly creative. Once again suggestions and requests are welcomed and as always Hentai is the one true god.**


	4. Chapter Four: Progress

**Chapter 4 cuz I feel like banging out chapters left and right at the moment. I have a basic idea for how I want this chapter and maybe two others to go. Afterwards I may have ideas for other chapters, but for right now I got nothin for anything past chapter 6 at best. Well without further ado let's get into it.**

While Fumikage had hoped she would take him up on his offer he certainly did not expect for it to be so soon. After blinking a couple times he nodded and allowed her inside his abode of shadows. His room is as one would expect. Black. Everywhere. Fumikage asked if Mina wanted a chair or if she preferred to sit on the bed and she chose the comfier of the two. Once she got herself situated the school's resident edgelord pulled up a chair and was ready to listen to any problems the girl in front of him could have.

"Feel free to speak whenever you feel comfortable. There is no rush so take all the time you need." the boy assured his pink skinned classmate. What he heard next however was not something he expected.

"I just don't feel like I belong here ya know?" a statement which caused the young Tokoyami to choke on his own saliva.

"I'm sorry, but what? What could possibly bring about such despairing thoughts?" he simply couldn't understand such a depressing thought process especially from the normally bright girl across from him.

"Come on Tokoyami I'm a goofball, I'm not smart, my practical exam resulted in me running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. I just don't compare to anyone else here. Hell even Mineta passed. I'm a failure."

This had Fumikage gaping with disbelief. The fact that the normally happy go lucky girl that he was admittedly crushing on felt _this_ negatively about herself was astonishing. The fact that she thought negatively about herself at all was a surprise, but comparing herself to _Mineta_ of all people? No no no this just would not do at all.

"Darkshadow if you would" this got a look of confusion from the girl before the dark quirk came out and flicked her forehead. Normally that wouldn't hurt too much but Darkshadow was stronger than the average person so it rocked her a little bit.

"What the hell was that for?!" she asked incredulously.

 **"To knock that bullshit you've been spewing outta yer head girly."**

"What bullshit?" the girl asked slowly but surely getting angry.

"The false negativity that weighs down upon your soul." the avian boy stated matter-of-factly with his arms crossed.

Mina however took exception to this. "False? FALSE?! HOW COULD YOU CALL MY WORRIES AND PROBLEMS FALSE? HOW CAN YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND YOU'RE A MODEL STUDENT!" she shouted as Fumikage's own irritation was rising at a less than pleasant rate with each word that was uttered. If she wasn't so riled up she would see his eyebrow twitching with said irritation. Mina did not notice this however so she continued on with her rant.

"IT'S SIMPLE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU CAN'T! YOU DIDN'T FAIL, YOU ACTUALLY BELONG HERE, YOU-" it was at this point that Darkshadow was about to silence her with another flick, but Fumikage beat him to it with his own method.

"Silence" was all he said. He didn't even say it loudly. But he said it with a glare that rivaled Aizawa's and a tone of authority that was more fitting for a king than a student. And silence there was as if his royal decree affected the universe itself. Mina was wide-eyed, she didn't know why she stopped. It was as if her instincts knew that if she disobeyed, the outcome of that choice would not be preferrable. The woman in her also found the tone he used to be really _really_ hot, but this wasn't the time for that.

Continuing his decree with the same authoritative tone as before his command was simple.

"You Mina Ashido will remain silent and you will understand the foolishness of your negativity. Have I made myself clear?" this got a nod from the still shocked and slightly aroused girl in front of him. Pleased with this response he continued.

"Your grades are lacking, this is a fact. You sought help from Yaoyorozu, but this did not help as much as you had hoped. Is this correct?" He gained another nod.

"Then perhaps her tutoring style is not suitable for you. I have helped you for the duration of this project and I would be willing to help you even after it is done. If my methods of helping you are not working there are other students capable of helping you as well. That is one issue solved."

Mina didn't know how to respond. When Momo couldn't help her she never considered that it was her teaching style that was the problem. She just assumed that she was hopeless if the top ranked student couldn't help her.

"The next subject you perceive as an issue is that you are a goofball as you put it. I however do not see this as an issue." Mina opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it at the request of the avian boy's glare. "The issue is that you lack focus. This is also easily remedied as you have improved in that regard over the three days we have worked together. The improvement is subtle, but it is there."

After thinking about it Mina realized that he was right. She had in fact found it a little easier to focus during class. ' _Maybe Tokoyami is onto something about my worries being stupid'_ she thought to herself. "Then there is your practical against principle Nezu. That was a matter of underestimating your opponent due to not seeing the applications of his hyper intelligence. However you now know how dangerous such a trait can be and as such are more prepared to deal with such a threat. So pray tell why exactly should I believe your statement that you do not belong here?"

What happened next occured in rapid succession. First, Mina began to tear up. Second, Fumikage stood up to approach her so he could comfort her. Third, Mina pulled Fumikage into an unexpected hug. Finally Fumikage lost his balance and they fell onto his bed. After this sequence of events Fumikage laid on his bed holding his crush as she sobbed into his shoulder whilst thanking him repeatedly. It took ten minutes for her sobs to die down into mild shakes every now and then. It took another ten minutes for her to decide to get up and return to her room after another fifty thank you's. And it took another three minutes before she relented and let him walk her to her room like the gentleman he was.

Once they got to her room after a walk of silence whilst she clung to his arm Mina finally spoke. "Thank you Tokoyami I don't know how I could've dealt with all of that by myself." The avian boy wasn't having it though and waved her off. "Nonsense Ashido it is my sworn duty as your friend to help you in your time of need. Although~. Darkshadow if you would." **"You got it Fumi"** the quirk said before flicking her again granted it was much softer than the first time.

"Oww what was that for?" Mina said with a pout. Fumikage chuckled before he responded. "For thinking that a lecherous grape bowl like Mineta was a more capable hero than you. Good night Ashido" he said before turning to return to his room. However she said something to him before he got too far away.

"Mina"

"Come again?" the boy said confused.

"Call me Mina" the girl requested with a smile far smaller than her usual one and a faint lilac blush across her cheeks.

Fumikage blinked once. Then twice. Then three times before returning the smile.

"Very well Mina. However if you would like me to refer to you by your first name I must request that you call me Fumikage."

This caused Mina to beam and her grin to widen. "It's a deal! Goodnight Fumikage, you too Darkshadow."

"Goodnight Mina" **"Night Pinky"** and with that the avian boy took his leave and began the walk back to his room. Darkshadow had his comments however.

 ** _'So first names huh? That's progress if ever I saw any.'_**

 _'Must you always go on about my attraction to her'_

 ** _'Hey at least you're acknowledging it. And come on Fumi I know you saw that blush. It's pretty obvious she's into ya too._**

 _'Were you not the one that told be to get to know her and spend time with her first.'_

 ** _'That I did and I stand by that. All I'm saying is that new knowledge has shown that the odds are in yer favor when you ask her out. I think this project might be one of the best things to happen to you yet.'_**

 _'I believe you are right Darkshadow. Even if romance does not come from my endeavors I still have a new friend.'_

And with that thought he made it back to his room and let sleep over take him. After all he needed to be well rested if he was to prepare to beat Izuku, help Mina with her academics, _and_ be a good friend on top of it all.

 **All right chapter 4 banged out. Idk when I'll put out chapter 5 though. Maybe later today, maybe tomorrow who really knows. Regardless I hope you enjoyed and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	5. Chapter Five: The Interrogations

**Banging out another chapter day after day. I got another idea for a story that I may put out today or tomorrow. There will be a ship I just haven't decided what ship to put in it yet. It is gonna be a villain Deku au so I considered doing Toga, but that seems a little too easy to me. Anyway without further ado let's get into chapter 5.**

Mina woke up remembering her talk with Fumimage from the night before and was happy beyond belief. Her crush had supported her and believed in her when she herself did notcalled her by her first name, _and_ let her use his first name. While she normally wasn't a morning person -she believed those types of people weren't human- she had an extra spring in her step this particular morning. The rest of the class noticed something was off, but they just couldn't for the life of them figure out what it was. It wasn't until Mina and Fumikage had their first interaction of the day that some of them figured it out.

"Good morning Fumikage!" Mina said with the bright energy she had lacked for some time. The avian boy smiled, glad that she was back to her usual self.

"Good morning Mina. Was your slumber one of peace."

"Yup slept like a rock. What about you?"

"The darkness soothed me into a peaceful slumber."

"That's good. Hey did you wanna join me and the girls at lunch?"

"I have to respectfully decline I agreed to have lunch with Koda and Shoji today. Perhaps some other time."

"Aw alright talk to ya later."

"Indeed."

The people who knew the two of them immediately knew what was different. They used each other's first names. Koji and Mezo were curious and figured they'd ask him at lunch. Momo and Tsuyu were intrigued by the familiarity. Tooru was gonna get answers one way or another. So both of our protagonists, unaware of the questions they would face during their break, prepared for the classes as they would any other day. Throughout all of the classes every teacher shared the same thought. ' _Is it just me or is Ashido paying more attention?'._ Spoiler alert it wasn't just them. Her talk with Fumikage reinvigorated her efforts in class and it showed. Lunch came along and the questions started

Momo and Tsuyu were thinking of a tactful way to ask their questions, but Tooru wasn't having any of it.

"So you and Tokoyami huh?" the invisible girl questioned with a teasing tone.

"Whaddya mean Tooru?" Mina asked since she wasn't quite sure where this was going.

"Oh my bad you call him Fumikage now right?" no one could tell but the girl had a smirk that only widened at Mina's lilac blush.

"W-what I call him his none of your business." the pink skinned girl said with mild scowl. Tooru was on a roll however and wasn't satisfied with her friend's answer.

"Aw come on bestie spill the beans, when did it happen, who asked who, have you two been on a date yet, where was it, who kissed who firs-" Tooru's questions came out faster than Izuku's mumbling which caused the boy to sneeze. Mina however took exception to these questions.

"Whoa whoa WHOA Tooru. Holy crap we aren't dating." "You aren't dating _yet."_ "Where did this even come from?" Tsuyu was the one who answered this question.

"You don't usually call Tokoyami by his first name ribbit. To us it came out of nowhere and got us curious." Momo added on to this thought. "Indeed I do not think any of us expected this project to put you and Tokoyami on a first name basis."

"Look its nothing he's just been helping me out with classwork and stuff and was being really nice. I thought he would be a cool dude to be friends with." Tooru was once again dissatisfied with her bestfriend's answer.

"But you have a crush on him right?" Mina's face went lilac again and this only seemed to cement the idea in Tooru's head. "See I knew it you were holding out on me. And after the lengths you went to try and get Ochako to admit that she liked Midoriya I am shocked that you would keep this from me." "Don't you mean from us ribbit?" "Yea that's what I said." "Actually Hagakure, Tsuyu is right." "That's beside the point. Mina Ashido on the charges of not telling us about your crush how do you plead?"

"Fine I like the guy there are ya happy, at least I can admit it." Momo however took some initiative after this statement.

"As penance for keeping this information from us you have to allow us to pick your clothes, do your make up, and pick the spot for your first date." she said while smiling smugly not knowing the storm of embarrassment she was about to bring upon her and the rest of their group.

"Yea I'll agree to that when you tell Todoroki you've been gunning for a piece since day one, Tooru finally admits that she likes Ojiro, and when Tsuyu manages to talk to Bakugo one on one." this created blushes on all of their faces not that you could see Tooru's blush. "Yea that's what I thought."

Tooru wasn't deterred though. "But how did you two get on a first name basis? I at least gotta know that much." Mina sighed at this.

"I already told you he helped me with some stuff and-"

"Come on girl I want details."

"Why does it matter so much?"

"The better question is why don't you wanna share ribbit?"

"Indeed we are your friends Ashido you can tell us anything."

Seeing that they weren't going to let it go and she told them about the entire conversation not sparing any details. Immediately after she was surrounded by hugs, reassurances, and apologies for not noticing the funk she was in.

"Guys it's fine really I did kinda go outta my way to seem like nothing was wrong."

Tooru did not seem to accept this as she was most affected by the fact that she didn't notice her best friends plight. "No it is not fine Mina! I'm your best friend I'm supposed to notice this stuff. Besides why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't wanna bother you guys with my problems." was Mina's answer that wasn't taken to well.

"Nonsense it would never be a bother."

"Yaomomo's right Mina we're your friends you're supposed to tell us this stuff."

"They're right. It's stupid to think this would bother us ribbit."

Mina sighed exasperatedly. "Yea I know that now, but when you feel as down in the dumps as I was things don't exactly make sense."

"That is fair although I do have one question if it would be ok?" as Mina nodded her approval Momo asked one simple, but embarrassing question.

"Why did you describe Tokoyami's voice so vividly?" Tooru and Tsuyu nodded their agreement to the question. Mina's face blushed brightly as she mumbled her answer.

"Speak up ribbit we couldn't hear."

"I said because..." Mina mumbled yet again.

"Come on girl quit mumbling and let's hear it!"

"Fine I said because I thought it was really fucking hot! There are you happy!?"

This answer stunned the group into silence. The silence was short lived however as Tooru started giggling uncontrollably.

"Holy crap Mina I never took you for the submissive type hahahaha." this earned her a glare from Mina. "Yea yea laugh it up see if I tell you anything ever gain."

"Don't be like that Mina, Yaomomo and Tsuyu think its funny too." and as promised Momo had her and over her mouth trying to keep her laughter in and Tsuyu's shoulder's were shaking as she croaked quietly. Mina being the mature young woman that she is pouted at this.

"Traitors all of you." this broke the dam and all of the girls, Mina included, roared with laughter. With that lunch continued on normally for the girls. However Tokoyami faced his own interrogation.He however took it better than Mina did.

Mezo was the one who asked the question.

"May I ask what put you on a first name basis with Ashido." fortunately Fumikage expected his friend's curiosity.

"After we finished discussing our project and doing homework we had a discussion, the details of which I will not disclose as it is not my place, and our simple comradery grew into an important friendship during the dark hours of the night."

Koji asked his own question as he and Mezo were both satisfied with Tokoyami's answer. "Do you like her. You know _like_ like her."

Fumikage faltered for a second before admitting that he did infact have a crush on Mina. Unlike the girls conversation Fumikage's was short, sweet, and to the point. That may be due to the fact that all of the boys involved are rather stoic and in Koji's case softspoken. Regardless lunch continued on as usual and once it was over everyone returned to class.

 **Chapter 5 is done. I had a lil trouble figuring out how to start this one but it turned out fine in the end. For other ship mentions I put Tsuyu and Bakugo simply because when i think Tsuyu ships i think of her and Deku or her with Fumikage both of which I didn't do with Fumi and Mina becoming a thing in this story and the canon mention of Mina teasing Ochako about Deku. Anywhomst like i said at the beginning im gonna make a villain Deku story with no concrete ship at the moment. A couple of friends sent a couple of ideas my way but I'm still undecided so if anyone has any suggestions that are not Toga please let me know. That's all folks and as always Hentai is the one true god.**


	6. Chapter Six: The Calm Before The Storm

**Yay chapter 6 because I feel like writing instead of working. Now that all of the fake smile BS from chapter two has been dealt with and the crush they developed off screen has been addressed we can continue to prepare for their fight against Izuku and Momo. Without further ado let's get into it.**

The post-lunch classes passed by fairly quickly and our protagonists were ready to collaborate to, hopefully, kick their opponents asses. Fumikage's friends wished him luck in his endeavors, both romantic and academic, whilst Mina's friends gave words of encouragement and some teasing courtesy of Tooru. While they normally went to Mina's dorm Fumikage walked towards one of the training areas. This confused Mina as they normally worked in her room.

"Uh Fumikage where are we going?"

"We are making a trek to one of the training areas."

"Oh okay why are we doing that?"

"You see Darkshadow and I have been discussing how to outwit our opponents and the answer was quite simple."

"You uh gonna tell me what it is?"

 **"We hit how they would least expect it so you are gonna teach Fumi some moves that could throw that green haired nerd off his game."**

"So you want me to teach you how to fight Midoriya?"

"Yes"

 **"Yes"**

"Eh sure why what could go wrong?"

It turns out a lot could go wrong since Mina's style is more offensive whereas Fumikage needed more counters. Fate was smiling on them today however as Iida entered the same training area they were at. Upon seeing his classmates struggle he went into class rep mode and immediately offered his assistance.

"Greetings Tokoyami, Ashido are you in need of assistance?" Iida asked dutifully.

"Naw we're fine thanks tho-"

"Actually yes you're brand of martial combat focuses on kicks correct?"

"Why yes due to my quirk I focus heavily on kicks. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if perhaps you could bestow upon me some techniques that would allow me to counter Midoriya's new fighting style." Iida was practically glowing when he heard this and agreed with vigor.

"Absolutely I'd be honored to help you improve yourself as a matter of fact Ashido perhaps you can glean some useful information as well."

"Eh sure why not I could use some more variety in my fighting."

Iida then proceeded to teach them techniques from Taekwondo, Hapkido, and Capoeira that could potentially be useful to them against Midoriya and even other members of the class himself included. However he taught them these new techniques for five and a half hours. After thanking them for the opportunity to teach them and them thanking him for being thorough with his teaching all party's involved left the training area and returned to their dorms. Needless to say Mina and Fumikage skipped their after project tutoring for tonight. They both immediately passed out after their heads hit their respective pillow. They spent the next two days refining their techniques and their plans before taking the last day to relax and enjoy each other's company after tutoring.

"It is getting late I should return to my abode and rest before our dark conflict tomorrow."

"Yea we need to be at the top of our game if we're gonna stand a chance against those two."

"Indeed." the avian boy said although he planned to do something before leaving. He gave Mina a hug. If that wasn't shocking enough for the pink haired girl Darkshadow came out and hugged her too. She was startled, but only for a second before reciprocating the act. The hug lasted quite a bit longer than one between mere friends. Both teenagers hearts were beating rapidly, but they both seemed to agree to deal with their feelings after their showdown. The two teenagers and quirk untangled themselves and said goodnight before Fumikage left to return to his room. Once the door shut Mina immediately grabbed her phone and called Tooru and once she picked up got straight to the point.

"Tooru I think he likes me back."

"Whoa girl where is this coming from?" the invisible girl asked since she was having gossip withdrawls due to Mina wanting to wait until she had something concrete.

"Well he just left, but before he left he hugged me. And it wasn't just him Darkshadow did too!"

"Yea but what kind of hug was it there are different types you know."

"It was waaaay longer than a 'we're just friends' kinda hug."

"Oh my god that is so cute I wish I could have seen it." Tooru squealed.

"I know girl my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode."

"Girl you better get your man once this project is over or someone else may just take him from you."

"Oh they can try Tooru, they can try." Mina said ominously.

"Yeesh remind me not to get between you and a guy. Anyway this is great news girl but with our projects tomorrow we definitely need some sleep."

"You're right I just needed to tell someone and who better than my bestie. Goodnight Tooru."

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop good night Mina." and with that both girls hung up and got ready for bed. At the same time as this conversation Fumikage shared his own thoughts with Darkshadow.

 _'That was quite longer than any embrace I have been apart of. Does her heart perhaps yearn for the darkness that makes up our being?'_

 ** _'Fumi, Pinky's heart was beating faster than yours I think it's safe to say that she's into you.'_**

 _'Your words hold truth Darkshadow. It is decided once the project is finished I shall prepare to take her on a romantic outing._

 ** _'Hell yea Fumi get some. But first get some rest I can't wait to lay a beating down on that green haired nerd.'_**

 _'Why do you feel such animosity towards Midoriya? We may not be as close to him as we are Shoji and Koda, but he can still be called a friend.'_

 ** _'Cuz we didn't get to throw down with him at the sports festival duh.'_**

 _'Ah I see so you seek a battle not out of animosity but out of enjoyment from battle.'_

 ** _'Basically sums it up but you should get some rest Fumi we need to be A1 tomorrow if we're gonna stand a chance.'_**

 _'You are quite right. Goodnight my friend.'_

 ** _'Night Fumi.'_**

 **And with that chapter 6 is done and put out. Tensions are high with the upcoming battle against two top tier students. Not only that the romance will blossom very soon. What comes after that you ask? Fuck idk we'll see when it pops into head. Also not gonna lie I have no fucking clue how girl talk works as I'm sure people have noticed in this chapter and the previous one. What can I say I'm a dude. As for now that's all folks and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Expect the Unexpected

**Alright the battle chapter is here. I'll do brief overviews of the other battles, but the only one I'm gonna put any detail into is the fight involving our protagonists. So without further ado let's get into it.**

The day for the battles had come. Ojiro and Shoji won their battle against Sato and Kaminari. They decided that rather than avoiding Kaminari's electricity it would be better to just rush him before he could use it. Surprisingly it worked. I guess having a guy like Shoji, who's built like a freight train, rush you has a tendency to throw judgement out the window. Meanwhile Ojiro's martial arts experience allowed him to avoid the worst of Sato's blows and dishing out some punishment of his own until Shoji returned to bring them the victory.

The outcome for the second battle was quite surprising to the students. With Kirishima running straight into it they all thought it would be over quick. They absolutely did not expect him to dodge Iida's kick so Uraraka could use her quirk on him. This lack of control over his own gravity allowed Uraraka to gain the upper hand with her training from Gunhead. Meanwhile Hagakure vs Kirishima was absolutely one-sided since she couldn't really hurt him.

The match with Aoyama and Jiro against Koda and Sero was a bit closer. With Jiro using her quirk to find their position and Aoyama pelting them with his naval laser it looked like the match had been decided. Until Koda's voice reached flock of birds and had them distract their opponents long enough for Sero to tape up Jiro and for Koda to use his surprising amount of physical strength to take out Aoyama.

The battle of Tsuyu and Mineta vs Bakugo and Todoroki just straight up wasn't fair. You see Bakugo and Todoroki both saw Mineta trying to cop a feel. So right when the match started they both rushed him and took him out immediately. Tsuyu proceeded to forfeit and Mineta got suspended for attempted sexual assault.

Then came the main act. Fumikage immediately set Darkshadow loose to attack them at a range as Izuku and Momo expected. What they didn't expect however was for Mina to come out of no where and use her Acid Veil to completely melt the flash bombs Momo had released to counter Darkshadow. They also didn't expect her to spin hook kick Momo right in the temple. Izuku dodged Darkshadow and made an attempt to pin Mina. He couldn't help but falter however when he heard Darkshadow laughing.

 **"Gotcha sucker~ hahahaha."** This statement confuse Izuku until he found himself falling as Mina swiped his legs out from under him in his moment of distraction. The match would have ended right there had Izuku no rolled out of the way of Darkshadow's fist raining down upon him. Mina then proceeded to keep him on his toes by slinging acid at him as Fumikage walked up to his partner.

The students monitoring the fight however had their jaws dropped. "Is Deku being forced to retreat? By Ashido and Tokoyami?!" Uraraka asked while she picked her jaw up off the floor. "This is a type of exam where Deku can be king if it goes his way. If someone does something he doesn't expect that's when things go to shit." more jaws dropped as Bakugo actually complimented Izuku.

Back with the match Izuku was on his own as Fumikage wrapped Momo with the capture tape. Realizing this Izuku used his finger flicks courtesy of the gloves made by Mei Hatsume to clear a path through the acid so he could rush his two opponents. However Mina dropped down and attempted to hit him with a martello de negativo, which he dodged. However he didn't dodge the punch from Fumikage's Black Anhk. Fumikage then proceeded to use his new technique Black Fallen Angel to fly after Izuku slam him into the ground once more thus bringing him the victory.

The spectators had many different reactions. Jiro and Tsuyu among others were surprised Mina managed to take Momo out of the game that quickly. Iida was proud that Mina put his teaching to good use. Uraraka, Todoroki, and Bakugo were all utterly shocked that Izuku lost. Aizawa was disappointed at how bad their plan fell apart when faced with the unexpected.

Mina in her excitement ran up to Fumikage and pulled him into a kiss. Once she realized what she did she tried to pull back and apologize until Fumikage used Darkshadow to pull her back into the kiss. This scene illicited a chorus of 'awwwww's from the spectators. Even Aizawa surprisingly.

"Date night this weekend" Mina stated in a tone that left no room for arguement. Not that Fumikage would refuse to begin with.

"Of course perhaps a meal, followed by a film, and a romantic walk under the night sky?"

"Sounds like a plan Fumi." she then gave him one last peck before heading back to their classmates. Fumikage just shared a fist bump with Darkshadow.

 **The fight is done and the next chapter is date night. Yaaaaay the ship has sailed. Even though it isn't one of my OTP's but I digress. I think I might conclude this story with the next chapter just because I'm running out of ideas for it if I'm being completely honest. This story was kind of a test run to see if I would like writing this kind of stuff and it showed that I did in fact enjoy it. If anyone wants to use this story as a basis for their own story feel free. If anyone wants to continue the story under their own account and writing style have at it. Maybe you guys have the creativity I lack to do more with this idea. I may make other stories based around the universe that this story resides in I don't quite know yet, but hey that's what makes shit fun. Thats all for now folks and as always Hentai is the one true god.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Date Night

**Date night is here. There is an idea here that I have to credit to DominoMags** **that I'm borrowing. I'll put an author's note when it comes about. Check the guy out by the way his stories are pretty damn good at least in my opinion. Also if you haven't seen the new Venom movie and want to I will put an author's note because plot points will be mildly spoiled. Without further ado let's get into it.**

After the exam Fumikage and Mina decided to meet outside the Heights Alliance dorms at 6 before heading out on their date. First they decided to go see a movie. Both agreed to not get any popcorn so as not to spoil their appetite. They spent much of the walk to the theater making random small talk that had no significance other than allowing one to hear the other's voice. Once they reached the theater they had the dilemma of picking a movie.

"So Fumi what should we see?"

"I am unsure, perhaps you can browse for a moment to see if something catches your eye."

"Hmmmmmm. Hey Fumi do you know what Venom is about? It sounds pretty cool."

"I do as a matter of fact. It is an old movie from the era before quirks. It is about a man who becomes bonded with an alien life form and fights a corrupt business man if I remember correctly."

"He bonds with an alien. THAT IS SO COOL LET'S WATCH THAT ONE."

"But of course. My father saw it and quite liked it so it should be fun."

 **(A/N Venom movie details incoming read at your own risk if you don't want very watered down spoilers.)**

The two then proceeded to buy their tickets and go inside. They seated themselves with only a drink to hold them over for dinner. In the end they found the movie quite enjoyable. They honestly felt for the main character when his life fell apart for simply doing the right thing. They were awed by the power the Venom symbiote displayed despite coming from the Pre-quirk Era. They laughed when Venom called Eddie a loser. Mina cried when she thought Venom perished whilst Fumikage held her and comforted her. Mina was about to leave until Fumikage informed her of the company's habit of extra scenes after the credits. Once they left Mina had much to say.

"Hoooly crap that movie was cool. Not as cool as Alien, but it was still really good. It was extra cool how that alien blob thing gave him a quirk."

"Indeed. My father finds great joy in movies from before the existence of quirks. He informed me that many heroes in these movies gained their quirks from external stimuli."

"Really? That's so cool like how?"

"I believe he told me of a teenager being bitten by a radio active spider, an American soldier undergoing scientific experimentation, a scientist being exposed to a new type of radiation, and a man stealing a suit that let him shrink."

"Wow imagine if science could actually give people quirks."

"The idea is quite intriguing. Ah we are here."

There they stood in front of Nekonomicon **(A/N credit to DominoMags)**. Nekonomicon is a gothic cat cafe. The style and design was dark and had cats to entertain their customers. Mina laughed at the name, but was genuinely excited when the premise was explained to her. They entered and sat down at a table as a waiter greeted them. When asked what they wanted Mina took a simple sandwich while Fumikage had a salad. They had more discussions about the movie they saw before Fumikage's insecurities got the better of him.

"Mina what is it about me that you find appealing."

"Whaddya mean dude?"

"I mean my quirk, albeit unintentionally, is dangerous to be around, I am very dark both in personality and in aesthetic, I am not outspoken, I certainly am not attractive, and I just don't hold a candle to members of our class like Kirishima, Todoroki, and Midoriya. So why me?"

"How bout this? Let's go on that romantic walk you promised me while I tell you why you're on some bullshit right now."

"U-um very well. That is acceptable."

After paying they went to a park that Fumikage frequented in order to calm himself. Once they arrived and started walking Mina spoke her mind.

"The reason I like you is cuz you're you. Darkshadow's a cool quirk, sure he's dangerous, but so is my acid. You're dark and I find that interesting because you're different from me. You showed me the existence of a whole new type of person. When we actually started talking I wanted to know more about you. Besides I think your dramatic one liners are really cool. You aren't outspoken, but that's fine cuz we can balance each other out. I can help you get your thoughts out there and you can help me know when to shut up. And sure you have a bird head, but I have pink skin, black eyes, and horns. Does that make me any less attractive?"

"Well no in fact it makes you even more attractive."

"Exactly so don't you worry your pretty little head. I like you so the only thing you should be worried about is keeping me from being over the top about it."

Fumikage chuckled at this. "If you were not over the top you would not be you."

"Hahahaha ya got a point there." Fumikage then grabbed her hand and led her over to a clearing. He laid down and motioned for her to do the same. When she did the sky view amazed her.

"Whoa Fumi this is so goddamn beautiful."

"I agree the view is quite breath taking." Fumikage said whilst looking at her because he is a master of all clichés. Darkshadow then proceeded to push them together so that they were cuddling under the stars.

 ** _'Aww this is nice.'_** the sentient quirk thought to himself.

 **Little did the two love birds *cough no pun intended cough* know that this was the first of many nights spent cuddling under the stars and the first of many dates spent together over many years. Hah bet ya didn't expect a quirk to break the 4th wall without his user knowing huh. Shows what you know now doesn't it.**

 ** _The End._**

 **Well here we go the end of Pinkish Midnight. Sorry if it wasn't too great I honestly think Smiles and Puppet Strings took all of my motivation away from this story. As I said at the end of the last chapter if anyone is interested in adopting this story feek free to let me know and I'll gladly discuss it with you and most likely give you the go ahead. If you wanna do it without asking me go right ahead. As always I appreciate ideas for new stories and ideas for ongoing stories. That's all folks and remember Hentai is the one true god.**


End file.
